Conventionally, there has been known a driving assistance apparatus for a vehicle which detects a two-wheeler as a preceding vehicle to follow, detects movement in a vehicle width direction, and suppresses acceleration in the following when detecting a car preceding the two-wheeler (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265238).